Andrew Ketterley
"Hát vagy ő őrült, vagy van valami más rejtély. " ― Digory Kirke Andrew Ketterley egy bűvész, vagy legalábbis egy gyakorló mágia, élő Londonban mintegy 1900. Ő volt a nagybátyja, Digory Kirke, és az egyik első ember, hogy állítsa be a lábát Narnia. Életrajzi Gyermekgyilkosság Andrew-ben született 1840 körül Angliában a Ketterley család, a "nagyon régi Dorsetshire család ". Két nővére volt; Letitia és Mabel Ketterley. Andrew keresztanyja egy nő ismert Mrs. Lefay, és bár nagyon szerette őt, nem volt arra ösztönzik, hogy látni, ahogy nézte, hogy bolond. Mrs. Lefay nyíltan azt állította, hogy egy tündér, és azt mondta neki, hogy ő volt Godson, hogy ő tudta, hogy létezik más világok. Idővel a kettőt szétválasztották, amikor börtönbe küldtek. Andrew arra kérték, hogy jöjjön lásd Mrs. Lefay az utolsó napokban. Halála előtt, ő adott neki egy doboz mágikus eredete, amit tett neki esküszöm, hogy éget néhány (valószínűleg mágikus) szertartások. Bár Andrew megesküdött erre, ő nem tartja meg ígéretét. Ehelyett egy hosszú, varázslatos karriert kezdett el. A doboz és annak tartalma varázslatos forrásként való megismeréséről Andrew azért jött, hogy felfedezze, hogyan használja a doboz tartalmát. Ez a keresés vette a legtöbbet a felnőttkori életből. Ez idő alatt, Andrew látszólag nem volt karrierje, és ehelyett inkább élni le a szeretet a húga Letitia. Ő is keresett és kutatott formái a mágia, és végül lett elég ügyes "bűvész ". Évei után a kutatás, s felfedezte a dobozt, hogy a sziget Atlantis. Bent, nem volt por egy másik világból. Miután felfedezte ezt, Andrew kezdett dolgozni esszéjében, együttműködve a por segítségével, hogy hozzáférjen a másik világ. Ez addig folytatódott, amíg Andrew volt a 60-as években. Abban az időben, a húga Mabel nőtt rendkívül beteg. Ő és fia jött maradni Andrew és Letitia a nyár 1900. Ez alatt a nyár folyamán Andrew végzett az első "sikeres" kísérletet a mágikus por; ő feltalált egy sor gyűrűk, hogy egy személy, vagy a másik világ, és elkezdte küldeni tengerimalacok ki a földről, és a másik világba. Miután sikeres volt, Andrew elkezdett egy emberi tárgyat keresni a kísérleteiből. Nyár 1900 Andrew megtéveszti Polly. he találta formájában unokaöccse, Digory Kirke, a fia, a gyengélkedő húga Mabel. Digory, egy időben, megbotlott a nagybátyja tanulmány egy lány a neve Polly Plummer. Miután zár őket tanulmányában, Andrew becsapott Polly figyelembe egy sárga gyűrű (amelynek célja, hogy vigye ki a földet, és a Otherworld), de nem egy zöld gyűrű (célja, hogy a hátát). Azonban nem tudta, hogy egy személynek nem kellett viselnem a gyűrűket, hogy visszahozzák. Elküldése után neki a másik világba, azt mondta a történetét, hogy a fiatal Digory és átadta a fiú ultimátumot: hagyjuk Polly, hogy megfeleljen egy ismeretlen sors egy másik világban, vagy menjen utána magát. Után vitatkozott a nagybátyja, Digory úgy döntött, hogy beavatkozzon, és megy a másik világ maga. Amikor Digory visszatért, s nem csak Polly vissza vele, hanem egy idegen; egy királyné a világ Charn, úgynevezett Jadis. Jadis, maga egy rendkívül erős boszorkány, egyszerre elutasította Andrew, mint impotens bűvész. Andrew azonnal sújt, bár a vonzás hamar waned, ahogy kénytelen volt vele jönni, ahogy megtámadta a húga, ellopta a vezetőfülke és a taxisofőr, kirabolták egy ékszer áruház, és hozzálátott, hogy súlyos testi sértés Londonban. Ahogy visszatértek a húga lakóhelye, rendőrség hívták, és elkezdte, hogy megpróbálja a letartóztatást. Andrew, Digory és Polly hamar elkapta a CrossFire, mint Jadis összecsapott a rendőrség és a lakosság a londoni. A "Battle on the Lamppost" kellős közepén, Digory és Polly a nagybátyjuk bűvös gyűrűi révén az Otherworld-be irányul. Andrew, az ellopott taxisofőr, eper, és a tulajdonos mind vonszolták is, a fáradságot, hogy Jadis vissza a saját világába. thumb|300px|András-ban-a kalitka|link=https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Andrewcage.jpgEhelyett mind a hat volt, húzta be egy ismeretlen világban még a születésekor. Az egyik első találkozás volt egy óriás oroszlán, még mindig énekelte a világot létezésére. Andrew azonnal megijedt, valamint enyhén részeg, és megpróbált futni, hanem megbotlott egy patak és elájult. Ott találták az állatok az új világ. Képes a gondolat és a beszéd, ezek az állatok megvitatták, hogy mi köze Andrew. Idővel, ők gyártott neki egy kalitka, és tartott neki ott mint egy valami kisállat, kinek ők gúnyos ' Brandy ', mert ez volt a egy szó volt képes-hoz tökéletes-ban-a zűrzavar. Néhány nappal később, a rémült Andrew hozták a nagy oroszlán Aslan, és arról, hogy aludni, és felejtsd el azokat a dolgokat, hogy már megijedt neki. Ő, Digory, és Polly visszatért a földre. Amikor Digory és a szülei költözött az új vidéki birtokot, Andrew vették, hogy együtt élni velük, de ő megtanulta a leckét. Soha nem próbálta újra az életében, és az ő öregkorában lett szebb és kevésbé önző öregember, mint amennyit valaha is volt korábban. Azonban volt egy állandó szokása, hogy egyre látogatók egyedül a biliárd-terem, és azt mondta nekik történeteket a találkozás Jadis (bár ő csak le neki, mint egy idegen királyi, egy ördögi indulat). Karakter Andrew olyan ember, aki igyekszik fontosságát és elismerését, és nem fél fáj más emberek kapni. Elején a könyv, ő rendkívül önző, dagalmas és kegyetlen. Amikor az ő felettesei, ő hízelgő és grovels. Aki nem felettese, úgy tartja, hogy alatta marad. Amikor veszélyben van, ő inkább a pánik és szétesik. Ő is birtokol egy irányzat-hoz iszik, melyik tud megakadályoz-a hasznosság-ban idő-ból szükség. Andrew úgy tűnik, azt hinni, hogy a bűvész, ő nem tartozik a törvények és erkölcsi kódexek, amelyek kötelezik az emberek. Ő megszállottja a mágia, és a lehetőségeket, hogy megadja neki. Ő úgy vélte, a többiek, hogy különc és enyhén őrült, mert az ő hiedelmek. Élete során Andrew egy kicsi, inkompetens ember, aki megpróbál valakit, és kétségbeesetten nem minden kritikus pillanatokban az élete. Ellentétben az ember azt törekszik, hogy, soha nem tanul a tanulságokat, és soha nem éri el nagyságát. Mint egy öregember, azonban ő lesz kedves és kevésbé önző, valószínűleg a sokk, amelyek véletlenül tanúja Narnia létrehozása, és bár Aslan el az emlékeit, Andrew rájött, hogy téves és eredménytelen a rögeszméje a mágia volt, és ő adta fel, hogy élvezze a családját. Trivia *Fantasy szerző J.K. Rowlinglehet kölcsönzött Andrew első neve az egyik lány karakterek, Andrew Kirke, aki szintén osztozik a név Ketterley unokaöccse, Digory Kirke. Category:Szereplők Category:A varázsló unokaöccse